A Special Dance with that One Special Person
by o.GhostWriter.o
Summary: What if it wasn't only Chad that came back to Sonny on the Promises, Prom-Misses episode. Eventual fluffy Sonny/Tawni pairing. With a very slight Chonny. Read and review please.


**A/N: We need more Tawni/Sonny stories. So I figured this one would be an interesting twist on an episode I watched again recently. The "Promises, Prom-misses" one. I thought. What if Chad wasn't the only one that came back to Sonny? Sawni femslash blah blah blah don't like it then leave. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Disney or any of its characters. Although how I wish I did…**

(Sonny POV)

I was walking through the hall and had just received a picture text from my best friend back home. Prom was that evening and I wasn't able to be there.

"UGH! I can't believe I missed it- OOF! What the-? Oh. Chad."

I had just run straight into Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad was the lead over at the teen drama MacKenzie Falls. They were So Random!'s rivals. We didn't get along with them and vice versa. But the worst of all of them was Chad. He loved himself so much and he thought every girl should fall for his charm. Sure he was handsome, had sparkly eyes, pretty hair, and was so ridiculously charismatic, and- oh what am I saying!? It's Chad! He's annoying and condescending and oh so self absorbed.

My internal contradictions were cut short when I noticed Chad's black eye.

"CHAD! What happened?" I asked pointing to his eye.

"Oh I just got a huge fight over at the Falls." He replied.

I shook my head and smirked. "Ah. They don't like you either?"

"Hah." He laughed without humor. "Funny. No we were shooting a scene. I know it's hard to believe I look this good when I look this bad huh?"

I rolled my eyes and looked down sighing. Those types of comments were getting old, fast.

"Normally that would have charmed you. What's up with you?" He asked, panicking that his magic had no effect on me.

I sighed. It would be nice to tell someone what was wrong since I haven't found any of my cast mates yet and maybe Chad would care.

I looked up at him. "Nothing. Just a little bummed. I missed my prom back home and I just got some pictures from my best friend."

"Oh you're not missing much. I've been to a bunch of proms and they've all ended in disaster." He replied.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." I felt a little better knowing someone else had a bad prom experience.

"Yea. Episode 10 my hair caught on fire. Last year's season finale my date turned out to be my long lost sister."

I rolled my eyes. "What? Chad those are fake proms,"

"Fake proms, real proms. They all stink." He shrugged and started walking away.

I stopped him. "No they don't! They're romantic! You know a girl dreams her whole life about going to prom and having that perfect dance with a very special person."

"Yea and then he gets hit on the head with a faulty disco ball. Episode 16." He grinned.

"You know Chad you wouldn't know a real romance if it punched you in the face. In fact you wouldn't know a real punch in the face if it punched you in the face. 'Cause there's nothing real about you."

"Well here's something real for ya. I really don't want to stand here and talk to you."

"Good!"

"Good!" He said as he walked away.

I couldn't let him have the last word so I called him.

"Fine!" I shouted.

"Fine!" I could almost hear him smile as he said it.

We argued like that until I reached the So Random! cast and I hung up on him. I knew I looked upset, but I smiled a big fake smile. "Chad says 'hi'."

(Tawni POV)

I sighed. Sonny had another fight with Chad. I was so tired of her getting hurt by that jerk. She deserved so much better than that. She was an amazing, beautiful person. She needed someone to make her feel that way.

I walked towards her. "What did he really say?" I asked softly.

She sighed, annoyed. "Well he said that all proms stink! They don't stink! You guys know that! A girl always gets a perfect dance with that one special person."

Nico, Grady, Zora, and I all looked around at each other nervously.

She was shocked. "Oh my gosh! You guys don't know that?! You've never been to a prom. Well we need to throw a prom! With the twinkling lights and a theme and everything!"

I smiled wide. I loved that idea. It would be the perfect place to tell Sonny how I feel about her. I had felt attracted to her for a long time but never knew how to tell her. A prom would be ideal. We decided on a secret prom since Marshall would never go for the idea. It was always work, work, work with him. So we decided to come up with a plan, and since Nico and Grady were selfish and lazy they didn't want to do anything. Zora would be our security to keep Marshall away and me… well I couldn't volunteer for anything because I had plans of my own to come up with.

(Chad POV)

"A secret prom?" I mused to myself as I looked at the flier that had found its way to the Falls set.

I smiled. _Maybe now I can prove to Sonny I'm not such a bad guy, and have that special dance she mentioned earlier. Hopefully she'll be happy then._

I did like her. A lot. I have since the moment we had our first argument. There was just something about her that was irresistible to me. I had tried to do everything to show her that I liked her. I teased her, played hard to get, and used my alluring charm. None of it worked. I wouldn't give up though. She just thought I was egotistical, and don't get me wrong, I totally am, but for Sonny I feel different.

I needed to go to that prom and make her happy.

(Sonny POV)

I looked around the studio smiling proudly. I had managed to decorate the entire place by myself in two days. The prom was tonight and I couldn't be more excited.

I inspected everything to make sure it was all perfect.

The purple and blue hues of the lights complimented each other and everything perfectly. Shimmers of silver sparkled radiantly as the lights hit them just right. The stage was set with the prom queen crown. The food table stocked with goodies of every kind. The streamers fell and moved just so that it looked like we were actually in the clouds, hence the theme of the dance tonight.

A Night in the Clouds was the theme I picked. It was romantic. Proms should always be romantic. This is always what I pictured my prom to be. To have the perfect dress and dance with that special person and this is what my prom was. At least it half was any way. I had the perfect dress but no special person to go with.

Of course I had two people I wanted to go with; both with soft blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes. Neither of them would want to go with me though. The one was a self-centered jerk that probably wouldn't even show up, and the other was too vain and beautiful to go with me.

I liked them both a lot. I just wished one of them had liked me back.

I sighed and walked back to my dressing room to get ready.

(Tawni POV)

I had set everything up with Marshall. He took the news of the prom a lot better than I thought. He said it was a great idea and a great thing to do for Sonny since she had been pretty down earlier. I also explained to him how I felt about her and what I wanted to do for her. Again, he took the news amazingly well. He said that he had an idea of it all along. He could tell by the way I acted around her.

I could see that too. She made me different. I wasn't as snobbish or vain around her. I cared about her and only her. I hung on her every word when she spoke. I knew her different smiles and laughs. I knew a lot of subtle things about Sonny. But most importantly I knew I loved her.

And tonight would be the night I told her so.

At 6 o'clock the plan would be put into action.

(Chad POV)

I looked at the time, almost 6.

I got ready hours ago and am currently pacing around my luxurious dressing room planning everything I was going to say and do.

I wanted to make sure it was all perfect. Everything I was going to say had to be perfect. I needed her to know how I felt. I loved her even more than I loved myself… well… maybe not quite that much, but I still loved her a lot. I wanted her to be happy and I wanted to be the one to make her happy.

Ten to 6. I started heading down to the stage where the prom was. I was going over what I was going over the very important words I had to say.

"I love you. I love you. I love- oof." I was stopped short when I ran into Sonny.

"Chad are you looking in the mirror? I heard you saying you loved someone." She smirked at her joke.

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't let her know just yet. It wouldn't be perfect. "Oh Sonny. If only you knew who I was talking about. You're just jealous because you're waiting to hear someone say it to you at your perfect little prom, aren't you?" I grinned back I put air quotes around the word perfect.

It would normally be something she would scoff at or at least make a witty comeback for, but I had forgotten she had such a bad morning and was probably vulnerable and sensitive about things. I wish I would have remembered thought because the next thing I knew she had pushed passed me with tears welling in her eyes.

I smacked my head. _Idiot!_ I scolded myself.

That just means I have to try harder later. I entered the stage and hid behind a purple curtain. It was where I was waiting until the right moment.

(Tawni POV)

Sonny walked in the room all dressed up and ready.

I felt the air get sucked out of my lungs. She looked stunning. She wore a cranberry red gown that fit her every curve perfectly, her porcelain skin flawless, her hair chocolate brown wavy and part pulled back into a ponytail, and her eyes shined like a child on Christmas.

I noticed a tear slowly roll down her cheek. I quickly closed the space between us and wiped it away gently with the pad of my thumb.

"Sonny what's happened?" I asked her softly.

"Chad." She spat. I should have known actually. Sonny never lets anyone affect her as much as Chad.

I tried to keep the anger out of my voice. "What did he do now?"

"He was just being rude and hurtful like always. I can't believe I let him get to me so much." She sighed. "You look really beau- uh I mean nice." She blushed.

I laughed. "Thanks Sonny. You look really pretty too. Just forget about Chad and enjoy yourself tonight."

Nico and Grady ran by us. "C'mon girls! We're gonna go get us some girls!"

Sonny and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Sonny turned to leave and I was momentarily dazed from her elegance and aroma. A very deadly combination. I almost forgot about the plan. I would have kicked myself if I had.

I grabbed her arm before she left. "Um Sonny, Marshall wants to see you in his office. I almost forgot."

She looked scared and disappointed all at once. "Really? Did he say why?"

I shook my head. "He just told me to tell you. I'm sorry. I'll see you later at the soiree though." I smiled, hoping to cheer her up.

She just nodded and walked towards Marshall's office while I went the other way to the dance.

T minus 2 hours. My heart thumped out of control when I thought about it. I hoped I wouldn't chicken out though.

(Sonny POV)

I nervously made my way to Marshall's office. When I got there I entered and saw Marshall trying to hide a smile. I sat across from him where he gestured for me to go.

"What did you need to see me for?" I asked timidly.

He thought hard. "Um, well, I heard you were throwing a prom."

My stomach dropped. How did he know? …Chad.

I swallowed hard trying to hide my fear. "What? No I'm not. We're just planning a sketch is all?" It came out more of a question than an actual statement. I mentally kicked myself.

Marshall smirked. "Oh really? I'd like to hear all about it."

I sighed and listened to the thumping of the music below me of all the fun I wasn't going to have tonight.

"Well let me tell you. It's a doozy!" I cleared my throat and started coming up with something funny. _This is going to be a long night._

(Chad POV)

I looked around and didn't see her. I started to worry that I really did hurt her feelings too badly.

I started pacing around the curtain and looking at my watch. 7:50. Ten more minutes until prom is over. She missed it.

People started clearing out and going back to their rooms. I watched as Tawni was the last to go and she turned out the lights smiling.

I sighed and sat on the floor behind the curtain feeling sick and terrible about everything I had said to her earlier.

I was just thinking about how I could get out of here and make things up to her when I heard _her _mumble. "I can't believe I missed it." She sighed and there were sudden bursts of purple and blue glowing lights all around.

I smiled and took my first step from hiding.

(Sonny POV)

2 hours? Marshall had me pitch an idea to him for 2 hours! I knew it was going to be a long night but this is ridiculous!

I ran to the stage where the dance was. It was dark, pitch black.

I stood in the middle of the floor and sighed. "I can't believe I missed it."

I jumped when I heard a click and squinted when the blinding purple and blue lights flashed on.

I heard a cough and turned to see I wasn't alone. I had dreamt of this moment for as long as I could remember; a special dance with that one special person.

My special person had soft blonde hair and a pair of sparkly blue eyes.

I smiled and took a hesitant step toward them.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked, smiling so hard I was going to bust.

(Tawni POV)

I stood in the dark next to the light switch, my heart beating out of control. I prayed this would work. I put a lot of planning into this. I had never wanted someone this badly before.

I heard her coming, mumbling about Marshall's craziness, she stomped inside looking around. I didn't need light to tell me she was upset. I could sense it.

I heard her sigh and say, "I can't believe I missed it."

I took that as my cue. I flipped the switch and turned on the dazzling, twinkling lights. I watched Sonny's face as she looked around. First, squinting from the sudden light, next, confusion, and last, a smile of great joy. My favorite smile of hers.

"What are you still doing here?" I hear her say.

I stepped forward out of my obscure hiding place and took her hand. "Well you sometimes, I heard, you get to have the perfect dance with that one special person." I placed the prom queen crown on her head and entwined our fingers. "I guess you're just going to have to settle for me." I smiled at her, a nervous, hopeful smile.

She wasn't making any moves. She was just kind of standing there staring at our tangled fingers. I started pulling away. I made a mistake, I shouldn't have done this, and I was just going to scare her off.

Suddenly she broke out in the biggest smile and tightened her hold on my fingers. "I think I'd be more than happy to settle for you." She pulled me closer and I reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, she cupped my cheek gently and drew me in for a kiss.

(Chad POV)

I quickly pulled my foot back when I heard her ask, "What are you still doing here?"

She couldn't have been talking to me. I wasn't even a foot beyond the curtain. Then my heart sank when I heard Tawni's airy voice from the shadows. _"Well you sometimes, I hear, you get to have the perfect dance with that one special person_. _I guess you're just going to have to settle for me"_

I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach. Maybe Sonny would say no. Maybe that isn't who she wants. There was a long pause and I peeked around the curtain. Tawni's face looked distraught, hurt from Sonny not answering right away. Sonny's face looked puzzled… and beautiful. Then those words came. The words that told me my chance was over. _"I think I'd be more than happy to settle for you." _

I watched as Sonny smiled the biggest smile. I've never seen her smile so wide. It was glorious. I wish I had put it there, but I couldn't deny her happiness. After all, that is all I wanted for her. I watched as they kissed and felt as if I was intruding so I quietly slipped out the side door.

All proms do end in disaster… well for me at least.

(Sonny POV)

I had never been so happy to see Tawni in all my days here.

She was stunning in her blue gown and her golden hair falling in perfect curls and waves around her shoulders, her smile hesitant and scared but beautiful nonetheless. Her hand fit flawlessly in mine, hers so soft and perfect. Her eyes burned with an intensity and longing I had never seen before, but it made me feel ten feet off the ground. She brushed the hair off my face and I floated higher. I cupped her cheek and softly pressed my lips against her cherry red ones. We stayed that way for a long time, I thought I heard the faint noise of the side door closing, but nothing could have broken us apart.

We pulled apart after a long while to catch our breaths. She tilted her head and smiled at me. I smiled back.

She took my arms and laced them around her neck and wrapped her own arms around my waist and pulled me against her. I rested my head on her shoulder still smiling.

Right then music started playing. I looked around to see Nico and Grady at the DJ booth smiling and staring at us. I saw out of the corner of my eye Tawni giving them an angry glare for watching us. I giggled at her and she looked down and broke out in giggles with me. I noticed Zora by the door dressed in black looking very stern and security-like not letting Marshall in. He caught Tawni's eye and waved, giving her a thumbs up as she looked back at him and smiled pulling me closer.

I lifted my head off her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "You had all this planned?" I asked, shocked.

She blushed and simply nodded.

"But why? No one has ever done something this romantic for me before. I'm not really worth it." I was seriously puzzled.

She stopped our subtle motion to the music and looks me in the eyes. Her ocean blue eyes filled with sadness. "Sonny Munroe…" She scolded "I never want to hear you say that again. You are so worth this and so much more. I… I…" She bit at her lip nervously. "I love you." She whispered to me softly before looking down and fidgeting with her foot nervously.

I stared at her in amazement. Those three words; those three little words that meant so much. I had longed for someone to utter those words to me, and to have it be Tawni made this evening just so much more than perfect.

I tipped her head back up to look her in the eyes. "I love you too." I whispered back.

She beamed and captured my lips in a passionate kiss that was gentle and soft all the same.

We resumed our former dancing position and danced for the rest of the night.

See Chad, not all proms end in disaster.

**I notice that Tawni was a little out of character but I like to believe she has a fluffy soft side.**

**Ok people. This is where you REVIEW. Please. I need your input. So click that special little button and type some helpful tips and nice words. Please.**


End file.
